


Taking Turns

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel sits on the sofa with his brother between his thighs, but not before making him beg for it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Just sit back." Liam whispers, his oceanic eyes blown as he stares up at his brother. Long fingers gripped Noel's track bottoms, and pulled them down to his ankles exposing his cock which is fully erect and twitching. 

Already on his knees, Liam fondles his brother's bollocks and takes them to his lips. Sucking gentle on one and then the other, Noel is already squirming. Liam runs his fingers in his pubic hair and takes in the scent of his masculinity along with his cologne. The tease continues with Liam massaging his brother's inner thighs while running his tongue up the backside of Noel's large member.

"Fuck!" Noel cries, gripping the sofa. "Take me, or I'm using me hand, if I don't come me minds gonna blow!" His speech was pressured, but this only meant Liam had him just where he wanted.

Liam licked the length of Noel's cock again and he shivered. He then stopped, and looked at Noel, still high as a kite.

"What d'ya say when ye want sommat?"

Sweat was forming on Noel's brow, he hated this little game of submission, but adored what happened after he relented. Being extra aroused, he quickly gave in.

"P-Please, Liam." Noel begged, his eyes matching his brother's

"What was that, couldn't hear ye..." Liam snickered to himself, as Noel grit his teeth.

"Said, please, please fuckin realease me, or God help you!" No shouted, not caring who heard.

"A threat? Hmmm..." Liam looked thoughtful, but said no more. Noel's head was about to be done in by this tease, and he stared his brother down.

Liam grabbed his brother's cock and flicked his tongue in the slit getting the precome that wasn't already leaving a small sticky patch on Noel's belly. Liam sucked the head, and then finally brought his mouth down over his length, and tight lipped, began to move his head slowly up band down. Noel ran his fingers through his little brother's hair, and at times gripped it. Liam would moan when he did, the vibrations going through Noel's cock causing him to thrust up occasionally and swear. Eventually, saliva dripped down Noel's bollocks, as Liam slobbered on his brother's cock like candy.

"Your lips round me cock like a cheap whore, goddamn! Better than any bird I've had, me own brother." Noel muttered, as Liam had his whole cock in his mouth so that it hit the back of his throat. Liam loved that despite being on his knees, he was the one in control. That is one thing he and his brother fought for, constant control.

Feeling his bollocks swell and and overwhelming desire building deep inside him, Noel knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load right down Liam's throat. Breathing heavily, eyes closed, Noel pushes Liam's head down and after a few grunts shoots a whole load of come, which his brother swallows most of, but then jumps up to feed the rest to his brother in a deep kiss, which they continue, even after Noel has swallowed. When their wet lips part, Liam cups his brother's face.

"Your turn ta surprise me, now.." Liam whispered.


	2. The Trip Of My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Noel's turn to return the favor of sexual pleasure after getting the best blow job from Liam. Noel has his brother drop his jeans, and bend over the arm of the sofa so that he can pleasure Liam his way.

Liam stood up, with a groan, cock tenting his jeans. He put a hand over his erection and rubbed himself as he eyed his brother. Noel, pulled his track bottoms up, and then stood, putting his hand over Liam's, and kissing his cheek.

"Drop yer jeans, ye ain't gonna need those, pants as well, if yer wearing 'em." Liam didn't always wear underwear, and sometimes, he occasionally wore ladies knickers if he was just lazing around the house with his brother. He never seemed to mind.

After undoing the fly of his jeans, Liam pushed them down. He was in fact not wearing underwear, and the part of Liam's arse that wasn't covered by his shirt peeked out, enticing Noel. He reached and grabbed a cheek, causing Liam to groan in pleasure. 

"Now I want you to bed over the arm of the sofa, so I can have good access to that arse of yours." Liam smiled, wondering what he was going to get and glad it involved his arse. Once in position, Noel lowered himself and kissed the back of Liam's neck. He then marked his shoulder, before moving down to the cleft of his arse. Liam gasped when this happened and gripped an old throw pillow that was before him. 

Placing a hand on each cheek, Noel gently pulled them apart and ran his tongue down the length of his crack. Liam began cursing up a storm of filth, and Noel had only just begun. Opening his cheeks wider, he licked and probed his brother's tender opening, causing him to writhe. 

"Quit, yer movin, I'm not gettin smacked in the teeth with yer arse!" Noel scolded. "I-I can't help it, feels so good, don't stop." Noel loved to hear Liam whine and beg, he was the one in control now. Once, Liam settled a bit, Noel went back to licking as well as kneading his brother's fleshy arse. It felt good in his hands, and Liam adored it. His cries proof.

Liam's cock was against the sofa, and he was moving his hips to get friction, as he couldn't grasp his cock to wank. His bollocks were also trapped, filling up with the come, that he hoped to unleash in an intense orgasm.

Standing, Noel slid a finger inside Liam, his little entrance slick from his saliva. He then stuck in another, and massaged inside his brother, as well as brought his fingers in and out swiftly, once again driving Liam mad.

"Oh goddammit, Noel, unhhhh!" Liam cried out, his body shaking. He was desperate for release, and both knew it. Finding Liam's prostate, he pushed on it, and with a yell, Liam's orgasm tore through his whole body, come spurting in a never ending stream all over the sofa. 

Noel smiled as he watched his brother get off, just as he had. Teasing each other into orgasm without penetration was a recent habit, if only to see who could get the other off best. Both were all about competition and dominance, and if kept in the sexual nature, fists of frustration were less likely to fly.


End file.
